


Format

by Onus_Probandi



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers, Writing practice, its sad not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: 2B is trapped in a cycle of hell, loss and love.(Short writing practice)





	

({ _ **Format**_ })

* * *

 

It's painful to see him again, each and every time.

He's a new person, yet so old by YoRHa standards — three years old and still in high functioning order. They've met before, but he doesn't know that.

How can he? His head is filled with false memories, implanted into his blank, empty mind. Meaningless code that's been repeated over and over again with slight or no variation.

And they wonder why it always ends the same. They think they're doing him a favor by allowing him to keep his personality traits, but all they're doing is chaining him down to a fate that can only end in sorrow.

But he's _still_ 9S. He's still insufferably curious, but it's only due to his model type, and talkative almost to the point of annoyance, but it's only because he dislikes the silence.

She makes so many excuses for him. It's become a pattern after so many times of the same, damn cycle. It's part of her repentance to him, to never fault him for the things that make 9S...

_Nines_...

At first, he's hard to deal with and she wanted to jab him with her sword after he starts yet another pointless conversation. Sooner or later, she grows to rely on it, rely on him, to keep her from losing herself to monotony.

...

...

...

... _why...?_

His face is twisted in sorrow when he sees who it is at the other end of the sword jutting it's way through his torso, pain of the body becoming anguish of the mind.

"You...you know too much..." She tries to rationalize as the person she is; the Executioner, the _murderer_.

_His murderer._

He twitches, falling from her blade and to his knees. She reaches out to hold him, his head against her chest.

"I'm sorry..."

He doesn't know her, waving to the combat model who pauses when she passes him in the hallways. "Ma'am."

"Nin—9S?"

He blinks in surprise. "Huh? You know me?"

She catches herself, cursing her loose tongue. "I...Command told me to expect a Scanner as my partner."

It's painful to see him again. Each and every time.

It's even worse when she loves him.


End file.
